Eastside Mall/Blue Gnome Cafe/1
Roleplay 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara, busy in her book, didn’t notice that there was already somebody sitting at the table she jad chosen to sit at. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara startled, then glanced up from her novel and smiled at her. “Oh, hi! Sorry, Indidn’t see you here, should I move?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shook her hand. “Kara Hawkefire. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charlotte.” Wait. Kwelv. “You don’t happened to be related to someone named Caradoc?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Yeah, I met him at a party.” She smiled at the memory. “A very... interesting party, if I do say so myself.” 'KARA HAWKWFIRE: '“Pretty good,” she told her, then smirked. “He’s got himself a girlfriend too.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“They met at practice for the Opening Ceremonies, got asked to waltz together, I convinced him to ask her to the ball, and, well, the rest, as they say, is history,” she finished with a mischievous smile. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''A name flashed through her mind, but she couldn’t catch who it was. “No, nobody has asked me yet. If nobosy is going to, then I’ll just go with my friends. What about you? Has anyone asked you to the ball?” Kara recalled Austin telling her that he wanted to ask someone named Charlotte to the ball. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Oh, so it was you he was talking about!” Kara said, leaning further over the table. “So, did you say yes?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smiled. ”I’m the master matchmaker!” she declared. “I should probably get a job to be one.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sensed Charlotte‘s discomfort and changed the topic. “So, do you come here often?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Oh,” she said in a small voice. “My parents were killed when I as very young, so I think I can relate.” Kara gave her a soft smile. “I’ll be your friend if you want.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara scratched her neck. “It!s actually my first time at this cafe, so we’ll have to experiment.” She pointed to one labeled ''Chocolate Fudge Supreme. ”Maybe that one?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“They are,” she agreed. “So, how’s it like in the Forbidden Cities? I think I’ve been there a few times before.” 'KARA HAWKFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “That seems really pretty. I don’t think I’ve been there. The place I was at was, um, I think it was London.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “Yeah, I have. Isn’t he your half-brother or something?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara laughed. “I agree with you on that, Charlotte. He can certainly be a real pain sometimes.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara‘s eyes darkened. “That’s not the best topic to discuss, so let’s not.” She cleared her throat. “What about you? How are you liking the Lost Cities?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “That’s good. And I’m a Telepath and a Flasher.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shugged. “Eh, by themselves they’re all right, but you know what’s even cooler? When you merge them together.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara‘s eyes brightened. “I can make things disappear, create illusions, and other powers I haven’t fond out yet.” She frowned. “Hm, but whatcould you have done if you could merge your abilities?” Kara wondered. '''KARA HAWKWFIRE: '“I figured as much,” she said. ”Caradoc is really powerful. But I’m guessing Max isn’t as powerful as him either?’ 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara‘s brown furrowed. “That’s weird.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“I guess that’s true.” Kara tilted her head at her. “Are you planning on getting your matchmaking packet soon?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shrugged, playing with a strand of her hair. “I’m not sure. Love hasn’t been all that... kind to me, to say the least.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara got up alongside Charlotte. “It was nice meeting you too, Charlotte. See you around!” Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Eastside Mall Category:Public